Funding is requested for a shared 800 MHz NMR spectrometer for work with macromolecules in solution. The addition of spectrometer will greatly facilitate the research of the several research groups that are using or plan to use modern NMR techniques in their work. These groups are working on a wide range of projects that include investigations of the structure, function and dynamics of the proteins involved in bacterial signaling during bacterial chemotaxis and related signaling pathways; protein folding dynamics and the nature of the unfolded state; the structure of self assembly of RNA-RNA recognition units; the coupling of protein dynamics and catalysis in the bacterial DMA cytosine methyltransferase; structural studies of the proteins involved in the epigenetic control of the expression of genes that encode proteins present in pyelonephritis-associated pili; the structure and assembly of tau protein; and the structures of complexes of proteins and high affinity peptide ligands selected by bacterial cell surface display. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]